


Movie Night

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a movie night with Mycroft. Written with TheBustyBarmaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Gregory Lestrade sat in his pjs comfortably on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn and M&M's as he watched the movie, Avatar. A few minutes passed as Mycroft Holmes walked out into the living room, also in his pjs.

"What are you watching, Gregory?" He inquired softly.

"Avatar." Greg answered, eyes still glued to the screen.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

Greg paused the movie and tilted his head up to lock gazes with Mycroft who was leaning across the back of the couch. "A movie about life on another planet. Lots of messages for the environment and stuff. Want to join me?"

Mycroft paused, considering his options before sitting next to him with a small sigh.

Greg shifted a tad and offered the bowl to Mycroft before playing the movie.

Mycroft stared at the bowl with a certain aristocratic distaste. "What is that?"

"Standard movie food."

He peered in the bowl carefully. "What is in it to be more specific?"

"Popcorn and M&M's."

Mycroft frowned. "What are M&Ms?"

Greg stares at him in shock. "You've never had an M&M? Ever?"

Mycroft shook his head. "Never."

Greg dug around in the bowl for a moment before holding out a handful of M&M's. "Try them. They're good."

Mycroft looked at him in suspicion before taking one and putting it in his mouth. He chewed experimentally. "It's… not bad. The chocolate tastes a bit cheap and the shell is too crunchy for the product but… it's not bad."

Greg sighed and turned back to the screen, but not before taking more popcorn. He sat there laughing silently.

Mycroft peered over at him curiously. "What? What is so amusing?"

He just smiles and shakes his head.

"What?" Mycroft demanded.

"Nothing."

"What?" Mycroft continued to be stubborn.

Greg smiles softly at him and shakes his head. "It was nothing."

Mycroft gave a soft pout. "Gregory."

"Watch the movie." Greg turned to face the screen once more.

Mycroft pouted again before straddling Greg so he blocked the D.I. "Greg." He whined.

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me."

"Mmmm, forgot already."

"Greg." Mycroft pouted slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me." Mycroft whined.

"Now why would I try to do that after I've forgotten why I was laughing in the first place?"

"Because you love me."

Greg shakes his head.

Mycroft flinched. "So you don't?"

"What do you think?"

Mycroft flinched again and turned away. "What should I think?" He mumbled.

Greg smiles softly and shakes his head again. "That you're being ridiculous?"

Mycroft glanced over at Greg before smiling shakily. "You're incorrigible." He growled before kissing Greg sweetly.

Greg smiled, before poking him gently. "That's the spirit."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "I find you extremely intolerable sometimes." He sighed before snuggling closer.

"Good. Now watch the movie. This is the good bit."

Mycroft snorted. "Fine." He relaxed in Greg's arms only to find himself slipping out of consciousness as his tired mind took ahold of him. Greg started to rub soothing circles into My's back as the movie played. Finally Mycroft fell into a soothed sleep. Greg chuckled when he felt My relax completely against him before pausing the movie and falling asleep himself.


End file.
